


AsylumTale

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Frisk/Asriel/Chara/Monster Kid/ all the other kids from Undertale were put in insane asylums. The six children before Frisk were previously in the hospital, but all committed suicide. Sans and Papyrus (humans) are social workers assigned to this hospital to ensure that no other patients kill themselves. The staff themselves are not doing much to help these kids, and that becomes evident to the brothers throughout their visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AsylumTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with, and I decided to write it out. Let me know what you think!

As we stepped into the building, I could already tell we were gonna have to be here a while.

The place was completely run down. Paint was peeling everywhere, bars and poles were rusting (along with most other things), and the only staff member I could find was sleeping, reclining in his chair and a Playboy magazine draped over his face. I sighed, glancing around.

“C’mon, “Paps, let’s find someone who can help us,” I said, turning down a hallway.

“Wait, what about that guy?” My brother asked, running up behind me. He was talking about the sleeping guard.

“Why would we wanna wake him up?” I said, chuckling to myself even though I knew it wasn’t funny. The hallways were even worse than the entry room. There was graffiti all over the walls, some of them saying… unnerving things, to say the least. Things like “SAVE US” or “GOD IS DEAD” or “NO HOPE”. It creeped me out; I didn’t like it at all.

We ended up coming along some cells the patients were in. And when I say cells, I mean they looked like they were living in literal jail cells. Some of them were huddled in the corner, mumbling things to themselves. Some were pacing back and forth across the cell. A few were scrawling something into the wall of their cells. We passed by a sealed room, and as we went past, we heard banging coming from inside. I saw Papyrus shiver from the corner of my eye.

Eventually, we found our way to the owner’s office. “Asgore Dreemurr,” the sign read. I knocked before entering, and we found the guy sitting at his desk on the phone. He wore a navy blue suit and an undone bow tie. He had blond hair and was balding, but his beard seemed to be growing just fine. He seemed stressed about something, and I couldn’t really pinpoint it.

“No, I’m telling you- Sir, I just really think- There have already been six incidents! That is six too many!” He said into the phone. “Fine, then just let them all go ahead and do it. While we’re at it, why don’t we just send them all off free, too?” He paused. “S-sir, I didn’t mean- Yes. Yes, I understand. Okay. Th-thank you, sir. Y..yeah, oka-” He sighed and slammed the phone down on the receiver. It was only then he seemed to notice us.

“Sorry about that,” he said, nervously wiping his hands on his pants. “How can I help you two?”

“We’re the two guys you hired,” I replied.  
“Oh, the social workers? Yes, yes, you’re S-”

“Sans,” I said, cutting him off. “And this is my little brother, Papyrus.”

“And those are nicknames?” He asked, looking through his papers. I nodded.

“Good, good. I’m Mr. Dreemurr; I run the place. It’s very nice to meet you two.” He leaned back in his chair. “So, we’ve been having a sort of… problem here,” he explained. “Over the past month and a half, six of our patients have, uh… Well, they’ve killed themselves. The company and I, we can’t let this go on. Our service is meant to be about helping these kids, and we go ahead and lose six of them. What does that say, right?” He laughed nervously. “Anyways, what we need you two to do is, well… Work with the kids. See to it that we don’t lose any more patients- and that no one else gets any ideas.” I nodded, but Papyrus didn’t say anything. I think the place was creeping him out.

“Alright, Mr. Dreemurr,” I said. “We won’t let you down. Anywhere in particular you want us to start?”

“Well, there is one kid down the hall… It’s the third room on the right, I think they’d be good to start with. We don’t know their name; they haven’t spoken a word as long as they were here.”

“Well, what about their parents?” Papyrus asked.

“Didn’t come with any,” Dreemurr replied. “I don’t think they have any family. They just kind of… showed up at our doorstep one day. I think they were looking for a home. You can see if you can get through to them if you want. But I don’t think-” At that point, the phone rang again, and he hurried to pick it up.

“Y-yes, sir?” He started. “Wh..what? Of course not! Why would I.. Y-yes, I understand that..” I stood slowly and motioned towards the door to let him know we were gonna leave. He nodded absentmindedly and Papyrus and I left.


End file.
